QUASIMODO The Arrow That's Stuck In My Heart
by 0nsoonisecret
Summary: OnKey fanfic : Tapi aku... aku adalah seseorang yang tidak bisa mengatakan apapun tentang perasaanku padanya, tentang aku yang ingin meraih hatinya, Lee Jinki. YAOI, BL, ANGST, 1s. yang masuk RnR XD


_**QUASIMODO**_

"_**The Arrow That's Stuck In My Heart"**_

_**Author : 0nsoonisecret aka Noko-mi**_

_**Pairing : OnKey as always**_

_**Rating : PG-13 s/d 17**_

_**Genre : Angst, hurt/comfort, romance**_

_**Disclaimer : SHINee punya Sment, Diri mereka punya tuhan, author punya Onew**_

_**Warning : YAOI, BL, Miss Typo, Dont like dont read yaa~ apalagi yang ga suka angst  
><strong>_

_**n/a : terinspirasi dari lagi quasimodo yang nyesek banget artinya :'( disaranin kalo mau baca, denger lagunya.**_

_**FF ini terbitan kedua, setelah di terbitkan di salah satu Page di FB  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_Hujan..._

Adalah saat dimana air-air murni menetes dari lapisan awan gelap, hitam, kelam. Membasahi seluruh lapisan bumi, membawa suara gemercik indah dan angin kesejukan.

Apa kalian menyukai hujan?

Aku... sangat menyukai hujan.

Saat hujan datang adalah saat dimana aku bisa pergi dari kesendirian yang mengkungkung perasaanku. Menerbitkan senyum di wajahku, menghapus air mataku dengan airnya. Sungguh, hujan adalah penolongku. Walau kenyataannya aku sama sekali tak kesepian. Ada empat malaikat yang menjagaku, kebahagiaanku. Yang sendiri hanyalah perasaanku.

Apa kau pernah merasakan cinta? Mencintai seseorang, sangat mencintainya. Menyenangkan bila kau bisa mengatakan perasaanmu dengan gamblang lalu menjadi kekasihnya. Bisa menikmati genggaman tangannya, pelukannya atau bahkan kecupannya.

Tapi aku... aku adalah seseorang yang tidak bisa mengatakan apapun tentang perasaanku padanya, tentang aku yang ingin meraih hatinya. Seperti bintang buram yang hanya berani bersembunyi di balik awan hujan. Seperti orang dungu, tidak bisa mendengar, tidak bisa berbicara lurus di depannya. Aku benar-benar mencintainya... sampai aku hanya ingin membiarkan hati ini sendiri, menunggu, hanya ingin dia yang memiliki.

Dengan enggan aku menghapus air mataku, menggosok hidungku yang mulai menggigil karena dingin. Tapi semua itu tidak mengusikku sama sekali, damai ini masih ingin kunikmati.

"Key! Pakai sweater-mu, kau kedinginan, hidungmu merah." Suruh Jonghyun saat melihat wajahku.

"Tidak mau, aku suka dingin hujan ini." Tolakku pelan, lalu kembali menghadap jendela dorm kami.

"Key, sebenarnya apa masalahmu? Ceritakanlah padaku." Pinta Jonghyun, ikut duduk di sampingku.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya merasa penat. Kau tau aku suka hujan dari dulu." Tukasku mencari alasan.

"Ini karena si leader dungu itu kan?"

"Jangan sebut dia seperti itu!"

"Wae? Masalah bagimu? Dia juga hyung-ku, katakanlah kau menyukainya."

"Apa maksudmu Jjong? Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Bohong! Jangan munafik Key, sampai kapan kau akan terus tersiksa menahan perasaanmu."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan."

"Perasaanmu Key! Kau mencintai Onew hyung, tapi kau memendamnya."

"Ohh itu..." aku melirih, menahan air asin dari mataku.

"Katakanlah padanya, aku mohon."

"Tidak akan..."

"Aku memohon padamu, katakanlah, aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini."

"Apa hakmu memaksaku!" teriakku akhirnya, diikuti isakan hebat, menahan bendungan air mata yang menyesak ingin keluar, aku tidak tahan lagi.

"Key..." Aku merasakan Jonghyun menyentuh pundakku, menarik pundakku yang bergetar kearahnya. Memelukku hangat.

"Aku sakitt Jjong... kau tau itu, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi." Keluhku pilu, meneruskan rengekan di dalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang menghalangimu Key, sampai bisa selama ini menutupi perasaanmu." Mengelusi pundakku sayang, menenangkanku yang tak mungkin tenang.

"Sikapnya, perlakuannya, cara bicaranya padaku... berbeda kau tau! Dingin, seperti dia membenciku. Semuanya berubah buruk saat aku mulai benar-benar menyukainya, dia... menjauh. Bagaimana aku bisa mengungkapkan rasaku pada orang yang membenciku, hanya akan menambah rasa pahit."

"Aku tahu, jujur aku juga bingung mengapa sikapnya begitu berubah terhadapmu. Dari penuh kasih sayang menjadi dingin dan tak peduli."

Kasih sayang... yah benar, itu yang aku rasakan sebelumnya. Dia adalah tempatku bermanja, tempatku bercanda. Tertawa bahagia saat aku bercanda memanggilnya yeobo. Selalu memberiku senyum, perhatian dan keberadaannya di sekitarku. Aku rindu, saat dia mengacak rambutku, memelukku saat menang di setiap acara musik. Menghapus air mataku saat aku menangis dalam konser pertama kami. Karena perlakuan itulah yang membuat perasaanku membangun cinta untuknya.

Terdengar suara dentingan kecil dari luar pintu dorm kami. Suara yang biasa terdengar bila kami menekan kode pintu apartemen. Pintu terbuka, yang muncul adalah namja yang tatanan rambutnya selalu mirip jamur dan... namja dengan mata sempit dan pipi gembulnya, namja yang aku sukai. Menatap kami atau tepatnya aku dengan sinis, cepat aku melepas pelukan Jonghyun, menghapus air mataku dan berusaha tersenyum manis.

"Key hyung! Jonghyun hyung! Ppali kalian bersiap, kita makan samgyupsal, Onew hyung sudah memesan tempat untuk kita. Traktiran ulang tahunnya yang sudah lewat beberapa hari yang lalu." Ujar Taemin girang, menunjukkan barisan giginya pada kami.

"Kau semangat sekali, cepat ganti baju sana! Beritahu Minho." Suruh Onew dengan senyum lebar khasnya sembari mengacak rambut Taemin.

Aku tersenyum pahit menyaksikannya, tak ada kata lain yang menggambarkannya selain iri. Sadar bahwa Taemin hanya menyukai Minho, dan Onew hanya menganggapnya adik. Tapi sungguh aku iri, ingin diperlakukan seperti itu. Ingin senyum ikhlas itu untukku.

"Kau juga bersiaplah Key! Kau lapar kan? Kau belum makan apa-apa dari tadi pagi." Suruh Jonghyun, mengacak rambutku lalu beranjak meninggalkan aku.

Taemin berlarian ke kamar kami diikuti Jonghyun. Sedang Onew sendiri melengos tanpa mempedulikan aku yang duduk di lantai dengan air mata yang meleleh. Lagi-lagi sakit itu datang, semu tapi menyayat.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak ganti pakaian Key?" tanya Jonghyun saat melihatku masih sama seperti tadi, aku tidak menjawabnya.

"Bolehkah aku tidak ikut Onew hyung, aku sedang tidak enak badan." Pintaku pada Onew yang kini menyiapkan boots-nya.

"Terserah kau saja, tidak masalah bagiku." Jawabnya singkat dan tajam, "baguslah, jika kau mabuk ada yang mengurusmu Jonghyun." Tukasnya cuek.

"Ne? apa maksudmu hyung." Jonghyun menanggapi, mungkin ini hanya bercandaan bagi Jonghyun. Tapi dimata Key, ini ejekan yang kena padanya.

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa sendirian? Atau mau aku temani?" tawar Jonghyun akhirnya.

"Tidak... aku tidak apa-apa, pergilah! Makan yang banyak." Ujarku sedikit tertawa, Onew melihatnya.

"Key..."

"Sudahlah Jonghyun, dia sudah bilang tidak apa-apa kalau sendirian!" tegas Onew akhirnya, mengeluarkan aura leader-nya.

"Key hyung tidak ikut? Wae?" tanya Taemin yang baru keluar dari kamar dengan Minho, bergelayut manja di tangan namja itu.

"Hyung tidak enak badan, ne. aku sudah pamit dengan Onew hyung. Jadi, pergilah sebelum hari benar-benar gelap dan dingin." Jelas Key, mengantarkan mereka bereempat sampai ke depan pintu.

"Key, kalau ada apa-apa kau hubungi aku atau Onew hyung. ARA!"

"Ne, arasso."

CKLEEK!

Pintu apartemen tertutup.

Hening.

Hening...

_Huks!_ Tidak kuat, tubuhku hanya bisa bersandar di pintu silver itu. Menahan gemuruh di dada, menahan rasa sakit pada satu titik yang benar-benar perih, mampu melumpuhkan seluruh bagian tubuhku. Lemas, sampai-sampai tubuh ini lunglai, terhempas jatuh.

Sikapnya benar-benar seperti racun, racun yang mematikan seluruh saraf-sarafku sehingga tak mampu menyampaikan pesan ke otakku. Tak mampu bergerak, tak mampu merasa. Hanya karena aku mencintainya, aku bisa bertahan sedikit. Bertahan untuk menerima sikapnya yang dingin, agar tetap dapat bersamanya, melihatnya, berkomunikasi dengannya. Lebih baik aku tersiksa begini, dari pada tanpanya, aku akan mati.

Andai aku tidak mencintainya, andai perasaan ini bisa hilang sebentar saja. Bisakah sikapnya kembali seperti dulu? Sikap manis dan perhatian, penuh tawa dan senyuman. Andaikan bisa, aku akan hilangkan rasa ini, namun... rasa ini akan hilang bersamaan dengan jiwaku. Keduanya menempel erat, cintaku padamu adalah nyawaku sekarang.

Aku mencintaimu... sampai akhir. Ini ungkapan menyakitkan yang menetap di sudut bibirku, ikut menetes bersama air mataku. Kututup mataku yang terlanjur meneteskan kristalnya. Ku hayati lagi tangisku, meski aku paham betul, itu menyakitiku. Yang aku harap semua sakitku ini bisa melebur bersama air mata dan isakan bodohku ini.

ZZAAZZ!

Hujan semakin deras dan deras.

Aku ingin melihatnya, temani aku hujan.

Aku berusaha berdiri menuju balkon apartemen di dekat ruang TV. Biasanya mereka menutup pintu balkon saat hujan karena airnya akan masuk ke ruang TV dan lagi untuk menghalangi agar aku tidak hujan-hujanan disana. Tapi kini, tidak ada yang menghalangiku. Toh, aku hanya sendiri disini.

Tetesan hujan mulai membasahi lapisan kulitku. Jatuh menyembunyikan berapapun banyak air mataku yang mengalir, tersamar oleh kakunya hujan. Terisak sakit, kembali mengulas semua perlakuan jahatnya padaku. Meremas dadaku, mencoba meredam sakitnya. Tidak tahukah kau, aku mencintaimu Lee Jinki?

Kau, Lee Jinki adalah panah yang menusuk hatiku, yang sekarang menjadi bagian dari ragaku. Walau terasa sakit setengah mati, aku... tidak bisa mencabutnya, tidak bisa menghilangkanmu yang telah masuk ke hatiku. Karena itu cinta, bagiku itu cinta.

Bahkan jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, bahkan jika perasaanku terhalang oleh dinding buram. Aku mencintaimu, itu cukup jika ada suatu tempat dimana aku bisa terus memandangimu. Karena kau segalanya bagiku hyung.

Jika aku boleh egois, kau harus menjadi milikku. Harus! Meskipun bagimu, kau adalah milikmu sendiri. Bahkan jika itu menyakitiku, bahkan jika kau membuatku menangis setiap saat. Tidak akan pernah ada yang berubah sampai akhir, aku mencintaimu hyung.

Desahan hujan makin menjadi, tidak akan berhenti sepanjang malam ini sama seperti air mataku. Menganak tak karuan, nafas tersengal menahan teriakan. Menahan cinta tak semudah mengatakannya.

"KEY! KIM KIBUM! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriakan itu menghentikanku, pasti Jonghyun, tapi warna suaranya... ah tidak mungkin!

Sebuah tangan menarikku kasar dari balkon, ku pandangi punggungnya yang menutup pintu balkon kasar, menimbulkan bunyi berisik. Tangannya menaut pergelangan tanganku yang pucat, aku menatapinya nanar.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan hah!" teriaknya di depan wajahku, mata sipitnya mendelik tajam.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, benarkah yang kulihat ini? Hyung yang aku cintai sekarang sedang memarahiku. Menggenggam pergelangan tanganku.

"O... Onew hyung."

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu, manager hyung menyuruhku menjemputmu." Tukasnya menghempaskan pergelangan tanganku.

"Aku tidak mau ikut, bukankah aku sudah bilang." Jawabku masih agak tersengal, tidak kah kau lihat? Aku menangisimu!

"Ayolah, aku tidak mau memaksamu Key." Suaranya merendah, meninggalkan Key ke kamar dan kembali dengan membawa selembar handuk, "Keringkan badanmu." Mengulurkan handuk baby blue itu padaku.

"Tetap aku tidak mau ikut." Kerasku lagi, sungguh aku tak mau bersenang-senang malam ini.

"Kenapa tidak? Ada Jonghyun disana, seharusnya kau bisa bersenang-senang kan?" tukasnya menunjukkan senyum sinis plus tatapan membencinya.

"Jonghyun? Apa maksudmu?"

"Jonghyun, seseorang yang kau sukai. Bukankah kau dekat dengannya, selalu bersamanya? Bukankah begitu?" koarnya santai.

"Ne? ah hyung kau salah sangka, aku dan Jonghyun..."

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan, tidak akan ada pengaruhnya bagiku." Potongnya cepat.

"Onew hyung! Tidak peduli ada pengaruh atau tidak padamu aku akan menjelaskannya, aku dan Jonghyun hanya berteman, sahabat! SHINee (kita) sadar hal itu hyung!"

"Well, apa bisa disebut berteman jika kau lebih memprioritaskan dia, mengesampingkan hal lain, mengesampingkan aku."

"Kapan aku melakukannya? Kapan hyung? aku selalu mengutamakanmu."

"Pembohong..." Desisnya menusuk, lalu melangkah membelakangiku, "Kau mengutamakanku? Karena aku seorang leader tentu saja."

"Bukan hyung... bukan hanya karena itu."

"Sudahlah, urusi saja Jonghyun-mu itu Key."

"Hyung! Kau membenciku? Kenapa sikapmu dingin, sinis padaku?"

"Perasaanmu saja Key, cepatlah bersiap, mereka menunggu kita."

"Kau membenciku, itu menyakitiku hyung. Sungguh! Aku mohon kembalilah seperti dulu, sikap manismu padaku hyung. Aku merindukannya." Akhirnya aku mengeluarkan isi hatiku, setengahnya, aku berjanji hanya mengeluarkan setengahnya.

"Aku tidak akan bersikap manis pada seseorang yang menyukai orang lain, itu menjijikkan."

"Menjijikkan?" serakku pelan, entah kenapa air mata ini kembali mencair, terlihat jelas mengaliri pipiku.

"Hentikan tangismu! Sampai kapan kau mau terlihat lemah seperti itu."

"Sumpah hyung, aku tidak mencintai Jonghyun, percayalah padaku kali ini saja hyung, agar aku bisa bertahan sedikit lagi, aku mohon! Kau boleh membenciku, tapi kali ini percayalah bahwa perasaan ini bukan untuk Jonghyun." Erangku menahan isakan hingga seluruh kalimatku mencuar, tenagaku habis sudah, terhempas duduk di lantai dingin, seakan memohon padanya untuk mempercayaiku.

"Oke, kalau kau tidak mau ikut, aku akan jelaskan ke manager hyung." Santainya mulai memasang boots-nya kembali.

Seluruh kalimat yang baru aku sampaikan, sama sekali tidak di gubrisnya. Manusia tega, aku sudah mengatakan hampir seluruhnya. Kau tinggal menyimpulkan, apa kau tidak bisa? Atau kau memang tidak mau, tidak peduli perasaanku. Haruskah ku katakan secara gamblang?

Dia sudah memasang boots-nya, kini memasang mantelnya. Melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu, tangannya melayang menyentuh knop pintu. Hampir membukanya.

"Onew hyung... saranghae..." lirihku dibelakangnya.

Onew menghentikan gerakan tangannya, tubuhnya terlihat kaku. Namun itu hanya sementara, tangannya mendorong pintu apartemen. Dan...

BLAAAM! Menutup pintu dorm, menghilang meninggalkanku sendiri.

Lagi-lagi hening.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Hujan kah?

Hujan itu datang dari mataku. Mata yang sudah terlalu sering mengeluarkan airnya, ternyata masih mampu menangis bahkan lebih dahsyat dari sebelumnya. Terisak tak jelas. Tak mampu menahan ribuan sembilu yang sekarang menyayat hatiku, hati yang di remas-remas lalu dibuang, dicampakkan. Sangat perih. Pedih. Hanya bisa memukul-mukul dadaku kasar, berharap rasa sakit ini akan reda berganti sakit fisik. Tetap saja, pilu.

Bagaimana lagi aku menggambarkan perasaanku sekarang. Saat dia pergi menghilang setelah aku menyatakan cintaku. Semenjijikkan itukah cintaku hyung? Seburuk itukah responmu? Itulah kenapa selama ini aku lebih memilih memendam cintaku.

ZZAAAZZH! Hujan memanggilku, temani aku menangis hujan.

Aku berdiri dengan sisa-sisa tenagaku, melangkah tertatih mendekati balkon dorm. Membuka pintunya lebar, memandang ribuan tetesan hujan dalam kekosonganku. Hanya air mata yang berkumpul di sudut mata dan bibir yang bergetar.

_Hiks!_ Tidak tahan lagi, aku tidak kuat lagi. Berlari dengan tenaga terakhirku, menjerit sekuat yang aku bisa.

"AAAAAAAARRRRGGGHH!" dan hujan menyentuhi kulitku lagi, mencoba menenangkanku dengan caranya.

Kepalaku sakit, aku meremas rambutku. Memukuli kepalaku. Sungguh aku sudah lelah menangis, lelah mengeluh seperti ini. Aku ingin berhenti! Tapi hati ini, dada ini memaksa untuk memuntahkan perasaannya.

Tidak kah kau percaya perasaanku? Kau anggap ini main-main hyung? TIDAK! Aku bersungguh-sungguh!

"ONEW HYUNG SARANGHAE! JEONGMAL! Sumpah hyung, aku hanya mencintaimu bukan orang lain." Jeritku kencang, tak mempedulikan jikalau ada yang mendengar teriakanku dari gedung setinggi ini.

"LEE JINKI-YA! Kau ingin membuat aku gila? Aku lelah menangis untukmu! Lelah menangis karena cintaku padamu!"

"Kau ingin aku jadi gila? Atau kau ingin aku mati hyung? Sungguh jika aku bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini, maka akan kuhilangkan sekarang agar kau tidak membenciku, agar kau hilangkan sikap dinginmu itu."

"Lee Jinki nomu miwoyo! MIWO! Aaarrrggh! Hiks..."

"Aku membencimu hyung, diantara cinta yang aku miliki, aku membencimu! Aku membenci sikap manismu padaku dulu! Perhatianmu! Tawamu! Kebodohanmu! Andai tidak kau lakukan semua itu padaku, aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu. Tidak akan iri dengan perlakuan manismu pada orang lain, bahkan pada Taemin."

"JEBAL HYUNG! Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menerima cintaku, tidak! Aku hanya minta kau untuk bersikap manis padaku, seperti dulu... hiks, aku membencimu hyung!"

Kali ini aku hanya ingin memuaskan rasa sakitku. Apa yang aku pendam dan aku sembunyikan, ingin aku teriakkan semuanya. Ini terakhir kalinya, setelah ini aku akan menguburnya dalam. Tak peduli suaraku mulai menghilang. Tinggal lirihan, gumaman. Aku tidak peduli. Hujan dengarkan isi hatiku, sampaikan pada Lee Jinki.

"Biarkan aku mencintaimu dengan tenang hyung, menikmati hidupku bersamamu. Aku sangat mencintaimu hyung, hanya Lee Jinki, percayalah padaku. Sungguh!" lagi... ungkapan menyakitkan itu mengalir dari mulutku.

"Aku Key dungu yang mencintaimu Lee Jinki."

Ungkapan cinta yang menyakitkan, merobek hatiku. Tapi sesakit apapun itu aku tetap akan mengatakannya. Karena cintaku padanya tidak mengerti rasa sakit. Seperih apapun itu, sesakit apapun itu, cinta ini akan tetap tumbuh. Walau dalam kegersangan dan balutan air mata.

Dalam desahan hujan, diiringi isakan yang menggema pilu. Aku nyatakan cintaku padamu hyung. Dengarkanlah...

"_Aku mencintaimu Lee Jinki..."_

"_Hyung saranghae..."_

"_Onew hyung saranghae..."_

"_Jeongmal saranghaeyo..."_

"_Saranghae..."_

"_Saranghae..."_

"_Saranghae..."_

"_Saranghae... hiks..."_

"_Saranghae!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Nado Key..."_

Hening.

Hening...

Aku bermimpi, bermimpi indah. Mendengar suara manis yang paling aku sukai.

Berbalik ragu, kembali menghadap pintu balkon. Menatap lurus, nanar menguasai akibat dominasi hujan dan airmata. Wajar jika menciptakan ilusi di mataku, ilusi indah. Bayangan seorang namja berdiri menatap lurus ke arahku. Tatapan sedih dan menyesal, aku membenci itu. Mana mata indah berbinarnya?

Air bening mengalir di wajahnya, dia menangis.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arahku, pelan dengan mata yang sendu dan wajah merengek. Tangannya mengapung, seakan ingin menyentuhku. Aku membisu, khayalanku terlalu indah.

"Hyung... aku berkhayal... kau ada disini sekarang." desahku lembut.

"_Key..."_

"Dia memanggilku, Key."

"_Key ini benar-benar aku, Onew! Key..."_

"Dia bilang... kalau dia nyata..."

"_Key, mianhae..." _

"Dia meminta maaf dan... menangis. Hyung melihat bayanganmu menangispun aku tak sanggup."

"_Key aku mohon..."_

"Air matanya tersapu hujan, sepertiku. Bayanganmu bisa terkena hujan hyung."

"_Saranghae Key..."_

Tubuhku membeku mendengar kalimat terakhirnya. Saranghae? Ilusi ini terlalu indah untukku. Aku harus menghentikan ini sebelum aku terjebak dalam khayalan kebohongan ini. Pusing! Ini tidak nyata Key! Kembalikan akal sehatmu.

"_Saranghae nae Key..."_

"Hentikan... aku mohon... jangan menambah rasa sakitku! Key sadarlah..."

"_Saranghae nae baby..."_

Bayangannya ada dihadapanku sekarang, begitu sama, begitu nyata. Bahkan suaranya, hembusan nafasnya yang hangat. Hanya kesedihan di wajahnya yang membedakan.

_Tuhan tolong hilangkanlah dia dari pandanganku._

"_Jeongmal Mianhae, nado saranghae Key..."_

DEG!

Tangan itu, tangan yang melayang itu menyentuh kulit pipiku. Hangat. Dia nyatakah?

Wajahnya merengek, menangis menatapku. Mengelus wajahku lembut. Tuhan... katakan padaku dia nyata.

Dia nyata... Onew hyung.

_Hiks! _

"Hyung..."

Bahuku mulai bergoncang lagi. Mata... bolehkah aku menangis lagi. Bukan karena sedih atau tersiksa. Kali ini aku menangis karena bahagia. Bolehkah...

Aku menyentuh tangannya yang menempel di pipiku.

"Mianhae Key... aku menyiksamu selama ini." Isakknya meratapi wajahku.

Lidahku kelu, tidak bisa mengucap satu katapun. Yang aku rasakan hanyalah tak menyangka ini nyata, terlalu bahagia mungkin. Cuma bisa menjawab setiap kalimatnya dengan isakkanku tanpa melepaskan pandanganku darinya.

"Mianhae, aku menyesal! aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi, takkan pernah melepaskanmu lagi Key." Erangnya keras.

Hyung jangan menangis.

Berjanjilah untuk tidak menyakitiku lagi, buat aku mampu untuk selalu bersamamu sampai akhir. Apapun yang kau lakukan... aku selalu memaafkanmu hyung.

"Hukum aku Key, pukul jika kau mau."

Hanya menggeleng, menarik tangannya yang menempel di pipiku, mengecupnya.

Dengan satu tarikan tangannya membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Sangat erat, sampai aku bisa merasakan getaran akibat isakkannya. Membiarkan dia hanya memelukku. Menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku kecil. Biarkan aku menikmati pelukannya, pelukan yang selama ini aku impikan. Tetap hangat meskipun di malam yang penuh hujan. Itu kehangatan hatiku yang telah diisi oleh cintamu hyung. Hatiku tidak sendirian lagi sekarang.

Dia memisahkan pelukan kami. Agak menunduk menatap wajahku yang entah bagaimana kelihatannya. Aku balas menatapnya, memberikan senyum terbaikku padanya. Berusaha mengeluarkan suaraku yang hilang.

"Onew hyung... sar..."

Dan bibir itu menempel sekejap di bibirku, membuatku mengkaku. Dia menciumku...

Memandangiku dengan mata sabitnya, tersenyum bagai malaikat. Yah... senyum ikhlasnya.

Hening. Tak ada apapun yang terjadi, kecuali gerakan kecil kepalanya yang mendekat ke wajahku. Kembali mengecup bibirku yang dingin, membuatnya kembali hangat. Membelainya, mengecupinya pelan. Menarik pinggangku ke arah tubuhnya sehingga tubuh kami saling menempel. Mulutnya sibuk menikmati bibirku, menikmati ciuman kami yang manis. Aku kaget saat dia mulai memperdalam ciuman kami, mengecupi setiap inch bibirku terkadang mengulumnya lembut tanpa kekasaran. Yang ia inginkah hanyalah mencari manis dari tiap kecupan yang ia berikan. Decakan kecil terdengar diantara lumatan-lumatan yang ia berikan seiring dengan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat menyapu wajahku. Bisa ku rasakan golakan hangat di hatiku, degupan jantung dan gemetar yang mendominasiku karena perlakuannya sekarang. Ciuman yang berlangsung lama dan indah... Jinki hyung saranghae!

Dia melepas ciuman kami, tiba-tiba menggendongku lalu tersenyum dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat wajahku panas.

"Izinkan aku menikmatimu malam ini Key..."

.

.

.

Kau sudah menghilangkan seluruh lukaku selama ini hyung. Kapanpun kau ingin menikmatiku, diriku hanya untukmu hyung. Aku mencintaimu...

Kalimatmu yang aku sukai malam ini...

"_Aku sudah lama mencintaimu key, aku pikir kau menyukai Jonghyun jadi aku ingin menutupi perasaanku dengan bersikap dingin padamu, aku menggunakan poker pace andalanku."_

"_Aku mendengar semua yang kau teriakkan, aku menyesal, maafkan aku."_

"_Untuk beberapa waktu hanya aku yang boleh mengucapkan 'saranghae' padamu... kau sudah terlalu sering mengatakannya untukku tapi aku tak pernah membalasnya."_

"_Saranghae Key... berapa ribu kalipun kau minta, aku akan mengucapkannya untukmu."_

"_Sampai matipun kau takkan pernah aku lepaskan."_

Teks-nya untuk Jonghyun :

_**Katakan pada yg lain, jgn kmbali sblm aku menyuruh kalian pulang.**_

_**Ada hal yang mesti aku lakukan dg umma kalian.**_

_**Aku menitipkan kartu kreditku pada Taemin.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**FIN  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Ga selamanya angst harus sad ending kan? :D<p>

Maap kalo FF-nya jelek yaa (_ _")

Andai author bisa buat NC, kakakakak

* * *

><p>BUAT YANG NUNGGUIN <strong>STOLEN KISS<strong>

MIANHAE, minggu (mungkin) ini bakal saya post~

jadi sabar ya :D

* * *

><p>KEUT~~<p>

BABAYYY (^^)/


End file.
